Maddus
High Priest Maddus '''is one of the priests serving Prophet Marolos. Upon receiving the Spirit of Khalmotep, Marolos promoted him to Prophetic Envoy. Story He was overtaken by Spirit of Khalmotep, and he went to meet Marolos, who suddenly woke up upon detecting the Spirit's presence and wanted answers. Marolos was very pleased with the fact that just as Micoda had foreseen the destruction of Main Square, the visions of his would not truly come to pass as they were. Instead they could be manipulated with humanity's actions. He gave a valuable piece of information: his foresight along with himself was being kept in check by his organization, and when his powers randomly bursted out, it resulted in someone having a vision. He gave Maddus a gift, Ring of Mortal Freedom, thus recognizing the feats that he could achieve. Marolos also asked him to go and meet a man to record one such vision that had been witnessed by a citizen. He was accompanied by guards to enter an ordinary office building, where he surprisingly met Timothy. Timothy told that he was an industry manager for Hellgren Corporation. He had come forward because he had experienced a vision. In it, on an evening in an unknown town, a smoke-like being slowly emerged from an alley and visibly startled Micoda. He could not tell details, such as where or when the encounter would happen. However, he gave a green notebook to Maddus in case he could be of help. Maddus considered a lot of things in his mind, because he knew from experience that Timothy's words were lies to some extent. He was supposed to be just some observer, but he was apparently some major figure in the second-largest corporation. Also, he probably knew the smoke-like being to be Micoda's counterpart from Other World, Adocim, but still did not disclose it to Maddus. Maddus returned and gave his report to Marolos, after which he went to Main Square and noticed a crowd waiting for a press conference from Argus Corporation. Yet it was delayed and Maddus decided it was best to do as instructed and he used the power of Ring of Mortal Freedom to send the Spirit of Khalmotep into another's body. Maddus was present at the press conference as an arrogant member of Argus's middle management came to hold it after two hours of waiting. It was Alharba, a former second-in-command of Mages' Guild. In the middle of his annoying speech, he was telepathically spoken to by someone with extraordinary power, and he muttered "Why will I not bow to the gods?" before an energy blast struck from a roof and killed him on the spot. Maddus left the scene and walked around the city for some time, gathering his thoughts, before he decided to go back. Sensing someone new at the entrance of Prophet's Tower, he curiously teleported there and noticed a man who wanted to speak with him. He was unsure how to ask the man, Claus Willinger, whether he had Spirit of Khalmotep, but Claus understood without saying and answered that he indeed had the Spirit, dissolving his concern. Claus's problem was rooted in the fact that he had been trying to understand "the purging incident". Fifteen years earlier, in the town of Ikram, many important people appeared as Marolos destroyed seemingly irrelevant family's, Andrea and Derek's house. The important thing seemed to be that they were parents of CRYPTIC team leader Stella, who was still a little girl back then. Under two days ago, Stella had died in the destruction of Main Square, indicating that her death might have been the main goal of the strike. Maddus understood the strong implication that Marolos might have failed to kill her and tried to do the same thing again, and now Claus probably wanted to know the truth. Maddus was a bit torn between his loyalty and the quest for the truth. However, Claus asked him to do it and he ultimately felt that if he had misplaced his trust in a prophet who went after innocents, then his life would lose meaning anyway. Maddus asked Claus to give him the Spirit of Khalmotep if he was strong enough to do it, and the Spirit entered Maddus. Claus left, giving Maddus his card that had his phone number if he wanted to call. After their meeting, he went straight to Marolos and asked him directly how he was motivated to commit the purging incident fifteen years ago. Marolos told that he could not tell honestly and truthfully, but he'd try. '''His reasoning was that he received the information from someone that he trusted, and had never doubted in fifteen years that they were right. Also, he had purged the house because of Stella, not because of her parents. Also, Marolos said that he wanted to be clear on one thing, that he was not the one behind either the bomb and assassination on Main Square. Maddus told him he did not suspect Marolos of such a thing. After all, it seemed that CRYPTIC's investigation progress pointed towards a different suspect. Marolos was satisfied and told Maddus to continue his activities. Maddus did not call Claus Willinger even though he was originally supposed to, but instead used Ring of Mortal Freedom again. The Spirit could not reach Micoda, so he let the Spirit of Khalmotep find a new person instead. Category:Characters